


Cheering

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Basketball, Community: fic_promptly, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol’s determined to show her support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering

**Author's Note:**

> Written ror my own prompt ‘FAKE, Carol, Cheering Bikky on at a game,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Towards the end of the manga, probably.

Carol stood on the sidelines, knowing that technically she shouldn’t be down here; she should be in her seat in the stands with Dee and Ryo, but this was Bikky’s big game and she wanted to show her support. She only hoped it wouldn’t distract him. 

This was the championship game of his junior year, whereas she was a lofty senior and would be graduating at the end of term. Next year she’d be at college who knew where, so this could be her last opportunity to be here to cheer her boyfriend on in the most important game of the season.

Bikky’s school was up against last year’s district champions; they’d been soundly thrashed last time they’d met because Bikky had been out with an ankle injury. This time they weren’t going to know what hit them.

As the two teams came out of their respective locker rooms onto the indoor basketball court, Carol pulled a pair of pompoms from the back of her waistband and went into full on cheerleader mode, complete with chanting and high-kicking. Bikky’s eyes went wide, then a goofy grin spread across his face and he jogged over to her.

“What’re you doing?”

“Cheering you on, silly!”

“The game hasn’t even started yet!”

“I know; I didn’t wanna distract you when you need to concentrate. Knock ‘em dead, Bikky.” Standing on tiptoes, Carol pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Oops, left a lipstick mark.” She reached to wipe it away, but Bikky stopped her.

“Leave it; it’ll be my lucky charm. You’d better take your seat, the game’ll be starting soon.”

“I’ll be cheering from up there.” Carol gestured over her shoulder, “but keep your eyes on the ball, not on me.”

“I will. See you after?”

“Of course. I’ll be waiting.”

Bikky rejoined his teammates for the tip-off, and Carol returned to her seat, ready to cheer her man to victory.

The End


End file.
